


The Difference

by IheartJack0023



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJack0023/pseuds/IheartJack0023
Summary: Kept listening to "The Difference" by Nick Jonas on repeat while I wrote this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kept listening to "The Difference" by Nick Jonas on repeat while I wrote this.

When she had first entered the classroom, he had thanked every god in the universe for blessing him with the presence of such a beautiful woman, but then cursed every single one when he had learned that she was his teacher. He wouldn't be telling the truth if he said that he didn't stare at the way that her button-up blouse stretched across her chest. Or the way that her pencil skirt rubbed against the bare skin of her legs. And he'd be outright lying if he said that it didn't make him think about things that he probably shouldn't. 

And then he saw her outside of school, in the restaurant he worked at no less. And fuck, because seeing her wearing that off-the-shoulder black dress was testing his patience. 

He served her. They talked. He found out that she was waiting for a date, but then he stood her up. He couldn't help but feel disgusted that a man would ever do such a thing to a woman. But she reassured him that that happened to her all the time—that didn't make him feel any better. 

They talked and talked and somehow talking turned into drinks. And drinks turned into them saying things to each other that they probably shouldn't have. Like when she told him about her bad luck with men and he told her that maybe she should try going for men that were younger than her. The initial look she gave him made him feel like an idiot. He put his foot further in his mouth when he told her that he wanted to know how it felt like to be with a woman instead of, though he loved them as much as he loved all ladies, the girls his age. A few drinks later, her wide-eyed look changed to mirror his own lustful gaze and god how he wanted to tear her clothes off. 

He made sure not to get too drunk and made sure that she didn't get too drunk either. But still, ever the gentleman, he couldn't just not walk her home no matter how intoxicated she was or wasn't. And when he did, when he reached her apartment, when it was time for them to part, they finally threw away their restraints— 

His eyes widened when he felt her lips press against his own. They were warm and soft, but he knew better so he pulled away from her. He saw her eyes display confusion and smelled the alcohol in her breath, which caused him to step back further. She set her lips into a pout and Sanji's self-restraint wavered for a split second before he reigned himself in again. 

"You're drunk," he said. "Don't do things you'll regret. Remember who I am." 

"You're my student," she answered. "I'm sober enough to understand that, but drunk enough to not give a damn." She smirked at him and Sanji gulped. She was making this harder and harder for him by the second. 

"Come on," she continued. "No one has to know." She paused for a moment before saying his name, low and sultry. "Sanji," she said, "come and I'll show you how it feels to fuck a woman instead of a girl." She grabbed his tie and pulled him inside her apartment; Sanji didn't protest that time. 

Once he heard the door lock, he pressed his lips against hers and her body against the door. He relished in the muffled moan that left her lips as her back roughly made contact with the cold metal of the door. He trailed his hands up from her bare shoulders, past her neck and up into her hair, burying his fingers into her long black tresses. As he detached his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, he tugged down on her hair lightly, which elicited an even louder moan from her mouth. 

"How about," she said, sounding a bit breathless, "we take this somewhere more comfortable?" She pushed him back and took hold of his hand to pull him toward her bedroom. Once they reached her bed, they both kicked off their shoes before she pushed him down onto it and sat on top of him—her crotch which was growing increasingly wet rested right on top of his enlarging groin and it made him feel breathless. 

Her hands moved to his tie, quickly loosening it and throwing it aside. Then they moved to his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it before pushing it open. He watched her eyes run down the expanse of his torso, a guttural hum of approval escaped her throat. 

"Who would've guessed," she said, "that there was such a great body hidden underneath these clothes?" She pressed her lips against his muscular chest and traced kisses down his torso. She stopped at the sound of his gasp once she had reached the hem of his pants. She smirked and grazed her teeth up his right hip bone before lifting herself up and moving to hover her face over his. Sanji immediately caught the playful look in her eyes. 

"You're one of those women, huh? I should've guessed," said Sanji with a huff. 

"One of what?" She questioned. He grabbed her face and pulled it down so that her ear was positioned right next to his mouth. 

"A tease," he whispered. She bit her lip at the sound of his low, deep voice and the feel of his warm breath against her neck. She felt him let go of her face and wrap his hands on either of her wrists. In one fluid motion, he had pushed her off of him and positioned himself above her. She lay wide-eyed on her bed, his hands were still on her wrists, but also supporting his weight. His legs also supported some of his weight as he remained on his knees, his legs on either side of hers, trapping them. He lowered his face until their noses pressed against each other. His eyes stared into hers as he spoke. 

"I'm going to show you," he said, "how a proper gentleman treats a lady." He let go of her wrists to allow himself to slide her dress down her body and off the bed. He trailed his left hand down the right side of her body; he started from the side of her breast, and headed ever so slowly down, to her thigh. Once he arrived at her thigh, he moved from the outer part to the inner part, brushing his hands lightly against her panties before pulling away. 

To say she was wet was an understatement, thought Sanji. The fluids created by her arousal were soaking through the panties and, fuck—because thinking about the fact that he was able to make her so wet so quickly only made him harder. 

He looked up to see her pouting. 

"And you called me a tease," she whined. Sanji smirked at the woman before him. 

"I'm only getting my revenge," he told her. 

He moved back up so that they were face to face and placed his lips back on hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, allowing the two tongues to curve in every direction and intertwine with each other. He pulled away after about a minute and began to trail kisses from her jawline and down the right side of her neck. When he reached the base of her neck, he moved back up and grazed his teeth down over the area of her neck where he had just kissed. 

He kept his weight supported by his right arm as he maneuvered his other hand between her back and the mattress to unclasp her bra. Once he felt the band fall loose, he moved his hand to her chest and removed the strapless bra, tossing it aside. She gasped as her nipples were suddenly exposed from the warmth of her bra. He set his right hand back on the bed, beside her head and dipped his head down by her left collarbone across which he traced several light kisses. Once he reached the bottom end of the collarbone, he simply continued downward to her left breast. He brushed his lips against the top of the breast down to the nipple before wrapping his lips around it. As he alternated between sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it, his right arm traveled to her right breast to gently massage it. 

She couldn't help it as her breathing grew harder and small whimpers escaped her throat. She raised her hands to bury them into Sanji's blond hair. She felt the warmth of his hand leave her right breast and him shifting his weight from one arm to the other. Then, as he moved his mouth from her left breast to her right, she felt his left hand move to massage her right breast. He may have been young, she thought, but he sure as hell knew what he was doing. 

When he released her nipple from his mouth and placed his left hand back on the bed, he felt her hands move from his hair down to his bare chest. He felt her push against it so he loosened his muscles and let her push him over to the spot next to her on the bed. He watched her sit herself on top of him again and trail her fingers down his abdomen and to his belt, which she gladly unbuckled. Sanji observed the content look on her face as she took her time unbuttoning his pants while she purposely—he knew that it had to be purposely by the way that she was smiling—brushed her hands across his crotch way more times than what would have normally happened if she had just unbuttoned them quickly. 

Once she had finally unbuttoned them, she gripped onto the sides and lowered her body so that it only hovered less than an inch above him. Her lips brushed against his skin as she pulled the pants down, her body moving backward in the process. His breathing grew increasingly more labored as he felt her lips trail down his toned stomach and her hot breath against his cock which was now only covered by his boxers. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally removed his pants, his socks coming off along with them. 

She hoisted herself back up so that her arms were placed on either side of his hips, holding up her weight and her knees were placed on either side of his own. He watched as she dipped her head down to graze her teeth against his defined left hip bone, from the top to the bottom, ending with her lips resting against the waistband of his boxers. He saw her flicker her eyes up to him as a smirk spread to her lips and he gulped as he felt her warm breath hit against the area just above his cock. 

She grabbed the waistband of his boxers between her teeth and slowly pulled them down, her eyes never leaving his own. Sanji broke the eye-contact as he felt her warm breath brush over his hard cock. He threw his head back slightly and closed his eyes as a groan escaped him. Goddamn, he thought, this woman had mastered the art of being a tease. 

Her gaze swept down his form again until they rested on what was directly in front of her. She watched Sanji's cock slowly reveal itself to her—starting from the dark brown hair at the base, which she noticed was the same shade as his beard, and down its length. Her smirk grew as she watched his cock slip out of his underwear, bouncing up and then coming to rest upright. She finished pulling his underwear off of the rest of his legs quickly and moved up toward his cock. 

She set her butt down on his legs, knees bent outward, and placed her left hand next to his hip to support her weight as she let her right hand settle around his cock and stroke it up and down. She stroked it a few times before moving her hand off of it and dropping her head next to it. She stuck out her tongue, running it up from the base of his cock to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head a few times and then pressed it gently against the tip before trailing her tongue back down the left side. She did the same thing a second time, but trailed her lips along his cock instead of her tongue. Sanji couldn't help but groan in pleasure—she hadn't even put his cock inside her mouth and his breathing had already grown more ragged. The difference between a woman and a girl, he thought: experience. 

His hands gripped onto the sheets underneath him as he felt her mouth envelop his cock. He continued to groan as her head bobbed up and down. He felt her push his cock as far back into her mouth as he could as her hand ran up and down, in rhythm with her head movements, what she could not fit. He dug his hands into her silky hair and moaned as her tongue continued to swirl around his cock as she sucked. His moans grew louder as he got closer to an orgasm and when he was almost close to hitting it, she removed her mouth, making a popping sound and let go his cock completely. 

He opened his eyes to see a smug smirk on her face—she had known that he was so close, he realized. He didn't know how, but she knew so she stopped and god, how it only made him crave her even more. He sat up since she was still seated on his legs so that his lips could reach hers for a chaste and slow kiss before he roughly pushed her down onto the bed so that he was on top again. It was his turn, he decided. 

He wasn't going to be as slow as she was with him, he realized. He couldn't. He didn't have the patience anymore to be able to tease her. So when he removed her panties he did it quickly before dipping his head down to her wet pussy. He expected her to try to squeeze her legs together in embarrassment, which is what he was used to, but was surprised when she opened them wide to give him easier access instead. She didn't have any of those teenage insecurities with her body, he realized—she wasn't a blushing virgin. She had absolutely no shame in what she was doing and he was loving it. 

He ran his tongue along her folds first before moving it across her clitoris. He flicked his tongue over it before trailing down across her opening and then back up to her clitoris. He slipped a finger into her as he continue to swirl his tongue around her clitoris, causing her to moan progressively louder. He felt her move her hips against him, urging him to continue his movements. 

She couldn't help but lose herself in the pleasure that he was giving her. Her back arched in response to his touches and her hands gripped onto the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn white. It had been a long time since she had known a man that would actually take his time out to pleasure her as well as himself. Her body was trembling with pleasure and nothing else in that moment mattered except her and him in that room, on that bed. 

As she grew closer to her climax, she couldn't help but call out his name in a breathless tone. And god, how that made Sanji feel good—he needed her to know that it was him that was giving her this much pleasure. Not any other man. Him. He felt the trembling of her body grow more intense as she grew closer to her orgasm and then—her moans reached the loudest that they had that night as her body shook with nothing but complete and utter pleasure. 

Sanji lifted himself to hover over her again, watching her body continue to tremble. He couldn't help the gratification that swelled up in his chest upon knowing that he was able to make this woman—this older, experienced, gorgeous woman—fall apart into a pleasurable stupor. He met her lips in a passionate kiss and she moaned into his mouth at the taste of herself on him. 

He stood himself on his knees to stroke his cock a few times before going back down and inserting his cock inside her. She moaned at the feeling of his warm cock inside her; the feeling only increasing her pleasure as she continued to ride her orgasm. He gave her no time to catch her breath as he immediately started thrusting in and out of her, a quick, but steady rhythm. Without a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her legs around his waist—he loved that he didn't need to lead her in what to do. 

The room was filled with the noises of two unsynced moans and of flesh hitting against flesh. Their body temperatures had risen considerably and sweat started to roll off of their forms. Sweat dripped from one to another, mixing in with each other, with saliva, with everything, but neither of them gave a damn—the pleasure that both of them were experiencing was too great for anything else to matter. 

Sanji's grip on the bedsheets on either side of her tightened as he orgasmed. Her back arched as she felt his cum release inside her. She then fell back on the bed, his body laying down on top of hers. Both of them panted, trying to catch their breaths as their sweaty bodies stuck to one another. 

"Wow," she said once she had finally caught her breath. 

"Wow," Sanji repeated to her after. 

"Oh, okay. Get off now. You're heavy," she whined. Sanji chuckled at her tone. He did as she requested. Both of them gasped when he slipped out as they felt the loss of the warmth of the other. She sat up, biting her lip and a look of disgust settled on her face. She saw the questioning look that Sanji was giving her. 

"What?" She asked. "Don't you know that it doesn't feel all that nice after? Bleh. I'm going to the bathroom," she said as he got up from the bed and walked off. Sanji grinned at the fact that there wasn't any awkwardness—she wasn't sitting there unsure of what she should do, embarrassed about what had happened, trying to cover up the body that he had already seen. He sighed in contentment and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't help but see everything playing out in his head all over again—her body underneath his, her lips around his cock, the feel of his cock inside her. He wasn't sure how much time he spent running through it all in his head, but when he was done, he couldn't help but groan in slight annoyance. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and looked to see that his cock was hard—again. 

He ran a hand through his hair, before getting up from the bed and heading in the direction that he had seen her go. He got to the bathroom to see her in front of the sink, running wet hands over her face. He walked up behind her pressing his front against her back. He set his right hand on her stomach while his left hand entwined itself in her hair. She groaned as she felt his warm breath against her neck and his hard cock against her butt. She mentally cursed. 

"Sanji," she started as she removed herself from his grasp. She turned around to face him, trying to keep her eyes from straying below his waist. "We," she said, but then paused. She let a scowl spread across her face. She had no idea how the hell she was going to say this. 

"What happened shouldn't have happened," she said. "It was a mistake." She watched as the happy glow in his eyes dimmed slightly. "It's not that the sex was bad!" She exclaimed. "It was great. Best sex I've ever had. I have no regrets about that, but," she trailed off, averting her gaze to the ground. 

"But you regret that it was with me?" he offered. 

"No. Don't put it that way. It sounds so bad like that," she said softly before looking up at him. "It's not that I regret that it was you. It's more like I regret that you're my student. I—," she stopped again. She wasn't sure what she even wanted to say anymore. 

Sanji stepped forward and placed his hands on either of her cheeks, tilting her head up to look at him. He saw tears start to gather in her eyes. 

"No one can know," she said softly, her voice cracking a bit. Sanji tightened his jaw at her words. He should have seen this coming. This was a trap from the beginning—for both of them. 

"Do you want me to go?" He asked her in a low voice. She lowered her gaze, but didn't answer. He got the message and pressed a kiss against her forehead, letting his lips linger for a second longer than he probably should have. 

She kept her gaze away from him as he walked out of the bathroom. She stood there motionless as she heard the rustling of him putting his clothes on and the sound of his distancing footsteps and then the click of the door being closed gently—a gentleman from the beginning to the very end, she thought as she shut her eyes tightly and lowered herself to the floor. 

"What have I done?" She asked herself. 

*** 

Only a few days passed before they spoke again, but god were they fucking aganozingly long for both of them. It was inevitable that they saw each other—she was his homeroom teacher for god's sake—and that made it all that much more difficult. 

She refused to look at him whenever he was near, but she couldn't help but glimpse at him with the corner of her eye and everytime she did, every single goddamn time, she couldn't help but lick her lips and think about how much she fucking wanted him. 

Sanji, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of the woman. If it was difficult to pay attention in class before, it was utterly impossible now. He no longer needed to fantasize about the body that lay underneath her clothes and what he could do with it because he had seen her naked body and done those things that he had been wanting to do for so damn long. And that just made it so much harder for him to not go up to her and tear off all of her clothes. The frustration was eating up at him and he was sure he was going through cigarettes faster than he ever had before. 

When they finally spoke again, Sanji was the one to initiate the contact. He waited until classes were over—once most of the students had left to go home—and walked into the classroom where she sat grading exams. She looked up at the sound of the opening door, eyes widening as she saw who had entered. She abruptly stood up from her chair as he closed the door behind him. 

"You shouldn't be here," she said softly as she walked toward him. "Us here with the door closed—it wouldn't look good." 

"I just need to speak with you for a moment," he said. She bit her lip and looked around the room as if to make sure that no one was there to see or hear anything. 

"Go ahead," she told him. 

"I wasn't sure when to approach you and I'm sure you've noticed by now, but that night," he hesitated. "We didn't—." 

"I know. Don't worry about it," she said as she shot him a smile. "You think I don't have that covered? Come on," she said, her tone changing into a more teasing one. "It's no fun with a condom." She sent him a wink. 

Within what felt like a second Sanji had her pinned against her desk. Her butt rested against the edge of it as his body was close, almost pressed against her. His left hand rested on the desk next to her while his left hand found itself buried in her hair, tugging on it slightly. He smelled the coffee in her breath and she smelled the nicotine in his as he brought his lips close to her right ear. 

"You can't go around saying things like that and expect me not to want to devour you," he whispered in a sultry voice. Her breath hitched in her throat as he placed a kiss on her neck right underneath her jawline. He trailed the hand that had been resting on the desk down her waist and to the end of her black pencil skirt. 

"Especially when you dress like that too," he added. 

She had to bite back a moan at those words because fuck—this man made her feel more than wanted; he made her feel desired and irresistible and god how that made her want him only more. But she stopped her thoughts from wandering too far down that road when she saw his school uniform and remembered who he was and where they were. She pushed him away at that. 

"No. You know we can't," she told him after taking a deep breath. Oh, how that frustrated him. Her pushing him away, telling him no, when he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did—it frustrated him so much. It made him want to smoke an entire pack right there, but he couldn't. 

"Because I'm your student," he said. 

"And I'm your teacher," she added. 

"Then wait for me." 

"Huh?" 

"Wait for me. After graduation. I won't be your student any longer." 

"That's months from now," she said. "You'll be over me by then." 

"No, I won't," he said before turning around and exiting the room. 

"I hope you prove me wrong then," she muttered to herself after he had left. 

*** 

[Several Months Later] 

She perked up at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She wasn't expecting any visitors or packages so she carefully walked to the door careful not to make any noise in case it was telemarketers. She peered through the peephole to see a familiar head of blond hair. Her heart rate picked up, but she tried not to think about it too much because she didn't want to get her hopes up too high. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Sanji there, a single gardenia in his hand—the flower of forbidden love. 

"Hey," he greeted her. 

"Hey," she replied in a daze. 

"I graduated," he said. 

"You graduated," she partially repeated, her voice holding an airy tone. He took a step forward and held her head in his hands. 

"I'm no longer your student," he said, his determined stare meeting her surprised ones. 

"I'm no longer your teacher," she added. And with a shared look of understanding and relief, their lips met in a needy, longing, long-awaited kiss.


End file.
